


Extra Curricular

by Lilithee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Breeding Kink, Creampie, F/M, Professor AU, Professor Kink, Slapping, Smut, shameless sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithee/pseuds/Lilithee
Summary: Professor Ackerman seem to have it out for you, and after your last essay, you decide to get some answers.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	Extra Curricular

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while I was very high sorry about mistakes

Your hands were trembling.

Any other person would be, since the winter morning breeze was hitting hard, signaling the snow was just around the corner. The heavy coats were brought up back to surface after spending the whole year under the lighter clothes, the comfy smell in them resembling the smell of fresh baked cookies and great fruit cider, it was near the best season and you were eager for it to come.

However, the real reason you were trembling wasn’t the cold weather. _Not at all,_ since you found yourself comfortable inside your hand knitted sweater and heavy sweats. But the sheet in your other hand held all your anxiety as you walked each step closer to the office.

College really wasn’t all that deal that your teachers would warn you about — _it was so much worse._ You had lectures over lectures and exams were endless; all the stuff you learned felt light in your head as if you were astral projecting during those classes.

Not all professors were bad though. It was one class in special; _Literature and Composition_ taught by Professor Ackerman. This man… he would make you write essay after essay, and it was urban legend that no one in his class had ever gotten more than 90%. You knew a lot of people on campus that had failed his classes, forced to retake it the next semester, and you knew _exactly_ why.

Here you were, holding your own essay, the one you spent sleepless nights writing and had two mental breakdowns over, sweat and heart poured into words only to earn a 33% and a desperate crying session in your empty bathtub. You didn’t understand _why._

_Sure,_ Professor Ackerman was hard on everyone, but when it came to _you,_ he was _harder._ People around you noticed it, even. He would always make you do extra work and reject most of your essays when you put your whole mind into them. It was weird, and you wanted to believe it was because he was trying to get your whole potential out of you.

_But a_ _fucking 33%?!_

Inhaling and exhaling, you tried to align all your chakras and try a thousand and one breathing methods to calm down before knocking on the door. The iron plaque read Levi Ackerman and you swore you could smell a hint of mint tea coming from inside.

Before even knocking, the doorknob twisted and the door was now open, revealing the short man behind it.

He wore a dress white shirt and fitted black pants, plus the apathetic look on his face, almost covered by the perfectly messed black strands falling in front of his grey eyes. Professor Ackerman could be an asshole, be the fucker was hot.

“Are you just going to stare or are you coming in?” The low tone of his voice rang inside your ears as you shook your head and nodded right after, stepping in at his invite.

You had been a few times in his office, and it was as neat as always. It wasn’t a big room, only held an old wooden desk at the center, a nice chair with red cushions and encrusted with golden buttons behind it. In the corner, a small burgundy couch, matching the chair and a floor to roof shelf behind the desk, holding a lot of books you were pretty sure were first edition from the covers.

Walking in, you sat on the smaller chairs, waiting for the man to close the door and sit in front of you. On top of his desk, you saw his laptop opened, a few essays to his left and a black mug to his right, which you assumed it was where the minty scent came from.

“What do you need?” He asked while sitting down, watching you carefully through the black curtains and you shivered under his tone.

Professor Ackerman was around his 40s, even when he looked no older than 28. He was always polished and looking fancy, wearing those high branded dress shirts and fitted pants, plus the leather shoes; and when he came close enough, you could smell the pine tree scent mixed with the warmth of tea he drank every morning. The tea would always vary on his mood, you had noticed; when he felt stressed, _valerian;_ when he had a lot to do, _lemongrass;_ when he didn’t have a lot to do, _ginger;_ when he wanted to sleep, _chamomile;_ when he needed to stay awake, _green._

It was visible how people would fawn over him. Girls in your lectures wouldn’t try to hide their glances, or the soundly giggles in the corridors when he passed, not even looking sideways. Even while he wasn’t the tallest, he had an interesting aura surrounding him; the grey gaze that would fixate in a point to never leave, making every subject of his sight a victim to his game.

You noticed he had interlaced his fingers and held his hands in front of his mouth, the knuckles flexing slightly as the veins shifted places, making your mind wander around the possibilities that weren’t strangers to the darkest places of your thoughts.

_God, what are you even thinking?_

“It’s about the essay” you put the sheet in front of you, your handwritten words catching his eyes as he took the mug by the rim and sipped on it.

“What about it?”

“I got 33%” you felt the anxiety grow inside your stomach and were glad you hadn’t had your coffee yet. Wouldn’t go well with the nerves.

He lifted his eyes to you, watching you like a prey as you shivered under his spell. _He wasn’t doing anything, and you were already melting._

“I know what I gave you.” The man spoke up, putting his mug down.

“I didn’t understand _why”_ you pushed, knowing it wouldn’t have any effect, but your ego was now shattered, and you didn’t want to give up.

Professor Ackerman didn’t seem like he wanted to give up either.

“You got a 33% because your essay was _shit.”_

Now every little bit of hope you had left your body, and filled it with _anger._

_What the fuck?!_

“Excuse me?” You frowned, leaning back on the chair and crossing your arms.

The man let out a deep sigh and leaned in, grabbing your essay and leveling it to his eyes, shaking his head slightly as you felt like combusting into flames from where you were sitting. Professor Ackerman was known for being an asshole, but calling your work _shit?!_

“I said—” he tried to repeat himself, but you cut him right off.

“—I heard what you said. What I don’t _fucking get,_ is why you always give me shitty grades and bad treatment.”

_Fuck._

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

You didn’t mean to say that, you were just thinking out loud and then your mouth decided to function before your brain, and now you were a prey under the man in front of you, his cold eyes falling on your shrunken figure as you felt like turning into one of the cushions on the chair.

“I’m…” you started, not even sure how you were supposed to fix that, but trying still.

“You seem frustrated” he observed, and you pinched the bridge of your nose, wishing you could just disappear. He shifted positions, crossing his arms above his chest and watching you with his nose up. “Don’t forget who you’re talking to.”

“I’m sorry, Professor” you pursed your lips and gave him a guilty look. “I didn’t mean to—”

“—to what?” He stood from where he was sitting, walking over to your direction, pausing right in front of you, leaning just slightly back on his wooden desk and folding his arms together, eyes never leaving yours as if it they were chained to one another. “To completely disrespect me?”

You looked up, hands falling to your lap as you felt like if you turned your gaze away for just a second, that man would kill you with his stare.

“Professor, I…” he rose his hand, signaling for you to cut it and you did, watching him carefully.

“…To completely disregard my job?”

He kept going, leaning just an inch in, but it was enough for his faint cologne to fill your nostrils, the hint of mint still lingering on him as your eyes scanned his body.

“Who do you think you are?” He asks, you know he wasn’t expecting any answer, but your body moved without you knowing, inching closer and mouth parting just slightly, now all the anger vanished and turned into _something else._ Something you weren’t brave enough to acknowledge.

The man inched closer once more, dragging his fingers to ghost over the skin of your naked neck just so slightly you wouldn’t even be able to feel if you weren’t seeing them right in front of your eyes. It felt like the breeze outside had just invaded the room and assaulted your body, making every hair on your arms and thighs stand and you gave him a half-lidded stare.

_Is this real life? Am I dreaming? Is this really happening?_

Levi locked his fingers under your chin, bringing your face closer to him, overpowering your body as his thumb grazed over your plump lips, no harsh movements, as if he were trying not to scare you away, feeling every inch of your essence under his touch. It felt good, like a dream you don’t want to wake up in the morning, and you swore to yourself that mint was your new favorite scent.

You felt his thumb press slightly over your parted lips, telling you to open more, and you followed his silent commands without complaining, eyes never leaving his, and his digit now above your soft tongue. You took that moment to close your mouth and twist your pink muscle around him, closing your eyes just for a second as you tasted the man in front of you more and more, savoring the moment like a dog clinging to its bone.

His figure shifted again, and you opened your needy eyes, watching as he was close enough to break the space between you, his warmth now covering you as you tried to keep your legs closed in order to get any friction, groaning almost silently as you kept on sucking his thumb.

“ _Learn your place”_ Levi lowered his tone, his voice sending vibrations through your whole body as you urged for the distance to be closed, your hands eager to feel his skin under your palms.

But as soon as the actions started, they stopped. He removed his hand from you, a string of saliva falling over your chin and the warmth pooling inside your stomach vanished, leaving you a clingy mess, crying for more. _Wha—_

He just turned around, his back to you as you watched him seat back on his red chair, drying his hand on a handkerchief he took from his pocket and going back to working on his laptop as if nothing had happened.

_Oh, no._

“ _What the_ _fuck is wrong with you?!”_ You almost screamed, standing up from where you were sitting, both hands falling on the desk as he didn’t even bother to look in your direction.

“Can I help you with anything else?” He just asked, leaving you expressionless. _How dare…_

The nerve of that man. To leave you a whimpering mess, to tease you to the max and just leave. _And_ pretend _nothing_ happened. At all.

A wave of courage broke into you, your whole body felt on fire as you stood from the seat, walking over to the other side of his desk and stopping in front of him, watching as his grey eyes shifted from the screen to your face, analyzing you like an animal looking for its prey, and you _felt that._

_Fuck it._

Your hands rose to take your sweater off, leaving the upper half of your body bare if it weren’t for the lacy bralette you had on. _Thank God I decided to put on the nice underwear._ You watched as the man in front of you parted his thin lips, eyes wandering all over your body as a deep sigh left his mouth.

“You don’t know what you’re playing with, _brat”_ you flinched at the name, but tried your best to show him you weren’t _that_ fazed.

“I don’t mind” you said, inching closer, putting one of your knees on the side of his hip, almost straddling him.

The man leaned back slowly, grey seas swimming all over you as you watched those long fingers interlace together just above his stomach, heat pooling inside of you and your veins feeling like fire ready to spread to the outside.

“Once I start,” he looked deep into your eyes, the fierce gaze of his making you lose your posture for just a second “there’s no going back.”

You slowly licked your lips, now the battle between your mind and heart now lost over the moment. Every inch of you craved him, craved his fingers around your tongue, craved his arms around you, his breath aligned with yours in a slow choreography as he pounded into you. You urged for his touch, you _needed_ him now.

“Professor…” you put your other knee on his other hip and adjusted yourself on top of him, hands grasping the backseat and your knuckles turning white from the pressure “ _I want you.”_

That was enough to send him berserk. His hand flew to your nape, holding it back so you were now under his restraint. You could feel his hot member growing under you, the thin fabric being the only thing separating you two.

“I didn’t give you permission to sit on my lap” he said, hand leaving its place as he now pointed to the floor. “On your knees.”

You followed his command, lowering yourself on the floor, hands resting now on your thighs as you kept the visual contact. He bit his lower lip slowly and put each one of his arms aside, watching you with hungry eyes.

“Such a spoiled little shit” he inched closer, resting his elbows on top of his knees as his hand went under your chin once more, his thumb falling on top of your pouted lips as you moved your head around to savor his touch just a little more. “You need to learn how to behave.”

Just a sudden movement and your face fell to the side, your cheek stinging as his hand stood still next to you, the slap lingering on your skin and the slight mark of his fingers clinging like a tattoo. You turned back and gave him a small smirk, pleased with the sensation and grateful to be under his control.

A whole semester of dreaming, now you were here.

Pressing his thumb inside your mouth, you enveloped your tongue around it, sucking slowly without removing your eyes from stormy orbs, the cold weather didn’t affect your bare abdomen since the heat from his hand was enough to keep you warm.

“Look at you,” he noted as you twirled your tongue around his finger “enjoying yourself when I haven’t even done anything.”

His hand now gripped on your chin, bringing your face closer to his and the man’s breath fanned over your lips, the same ones he was so found of playing before. You had half-lidded eyes, hoping that he would allow you to finally kiss him, but then, his other hand reached to his belt, unbuckling it and pulling it down just enough for you to see the black briefs covering the bulge.

It felt hypnotic to watch his fingers ghost over the covered member, you reached one of your hands to grab, but he was quicker to catch your wrist in the air, dark eyes hovering over you.

“ _Beg.”_

You bit your lower lip, the new version of the man you’d just met a few minutes ago now making more of an impact on you than most of his lectures ever did. It was better than any naughty daydream, and definitely felt better, too.

“Please, Levi…” you pleaded, eyes focusing on him and only him.

“We are not equals” he stated again, pulling you closer as he tightened his grip on your cheeks, making you pout involuntarily. “You don’t get to address me by my first name. I’m _above_ you.”

“Yes, Professor” you widened your eyes, hoping he would just give you something, _anything._

“ _Sir.”_ He corrected.

_“_ Yes, _sir.”_

_“_ Good girl” the nickname making you pool inside your panties.

He fished into his boxers to bring out his member, letting it fall on his clothed stomach as you watched with big eyes, not surprised he would be that thick — _he had that kind of energy in him —_ but still glad he was allowing you enjoy the sight. The swollen tip was directed at you, glistening from the leaking fluids, making your wrist twitch in his grasp, only for him to harden his fingers around your skin and lean even closer, ghosting lips onto yours.

“You don’t get to touch” he said almost in a whisper. “You touch, you get punished. Is that clear?”

You nodded right away. “ _Yes, sir.”_

Levi pulled you close enough for you to reach for his throbbing member, staring back at you and your primal urges made you open your mouth right away, ready for him to push it in. Your lips closed around the tip, tasting the salty precum on the tip of your tongue as you used it to twirl around, trying to earn as much pleasure from the man as you could. That was your mission, _make him feel good._

“Eyes on me” he ordered, and you nodded again.

His hand went to the back of your head, guiding you to go further as you hollowed your cheeks, going as deep as you could, eager to have him fully on your tongue. You went slow at first, bobbing your head at a steady pace with his help, feeling the tip tickle your throat ever so slightly. Everything about this man seemed to have been made for you, his cock fitting your mouth like the last piece of the puzzle; you just needed more.

Levi watched over you without even twitching his eye, expression never changing, but you could hear from the slow groans that you were doing a great job. You decided to take a risk and go faster, the palm of his hand pressing your head down so he could control your pace, holding you down from time to time until you gagged, and spit started to go down your chin, messing up his pants.

He let go of you, allowing you to gasp for air. His fingers caressed your scalp, playing with your hair a little bit, brushing a strand behind your ear as you enjoyed his touch, being sure to mark the sensations, already knowing they wouldn’t be as frequent as his harsh persona.

_“So good for me”_ he murmured, a thumb now brushing past your cheek, making you lean into his palm. “Open up.”

You opened your mouth and watched as his hand went back to his cock, giving it a few tugs until he slapped it on your tongue, making sure you would play with his tip. You gave it a small peck while maintaining eye contact and that was enough for him to tighten his grip on your hair, hissing while patting his thigh.

“ _Sit_.”

You nodded, parting your lips slightly as you took your pants and underwear off, going back to your initial position, straddling him. Before you could hold onto his shoulders, he grabbed your wrists and held them behind you, grabbing the handkerchief on top of his desk and wrapping it around your arms, holding them in place. After finishing the second knot, he glanced at you and checked it was tight enough.

“Does it hurt?” he checked and you shook your head. “Good.”

With a sudden move, he grabbed your hips and pushed your body down on him, his big member now filling your body so deliciously your eyes went to the back of your head. One of his hands went to your throat, leveling your head with his so he could stare deep into your soul.

He didn’t wait for you to adjust, probably because he had felt the wet mess you had going for yourself. Your breasts bounced with every thrust, and you could feel that he was meeting your entrance halfway, sending jolts of energy throughout your veins. You let out cries every time you two became one, earning hungry looks from the man under you.

You rode him hard, feeling your little nub rub against his lower abdomen, making you feel on cloud 9. Just watching him was enough to make you go wild; he had those dark eyes half-lidded as he accompanied every move of yours, his hair was just a little disheveled and the dress shirt undone just by a few buttons, even though you don’t remember him doing it. You looked down to see where you two met, but his hand went to your chin, keeping your face in front of his.

_Holy fuck,_ that had to be one of your best sex.

Levi grabbed hard under your thighs, his mouth now attacking your neck as you felt his breath quicken. His tongue tasted your skin, running long stripes all along, placing open mouthed kisses all over, not minding if they were leaving marks, seemingly too deep in the moment to care about it — and your moans didn’t _help_ at all.

“ _Oh fuck”_ you let out, almost in a whisper, your lips just barely brushing his ear.

He stood with you still on top of him and both of you _still_ connected, his mouth never leaving your neck. He placed your body on his desk, leaning you on your back, grabbing the extremities and thrusting harder as he had sunken his teeth on your shoulder. You let out a scream that was cut short by his hand, now leaving his newfound cocoon only to meet your face again.

“ _Fucking brat,_ you want others to hear?” stopping his thrusts, he leaned in, his breath fanning onto you as his eyes drew knives. “ _You want everyone to hear how good I’m fucking you?”_

That was enough to make your clit pulsate. _Holy…_

_Oh, wow._

He then shoved back into you without any warning, making you whimpers muffled under his palm. You wanted to throw your arms around him and feel his body against yours, you wanted, _no — needed —_ to feel how warm his skin would be, how soft his hair would tickle on your cheeks, how _good_ it would be to feel yourself melt under the man.

“ _Ffffuck… oh fucking hell”_ you let out as soon as he took his hand away from your mouth. “Please, _sir,_ please, let me _touch you!”_

His eyes now were cautious, showing interest all of sudden while you got pounded mercilessly, the only sounds asides from your whimpers and his groans were the wet ones under you, the skin of his thighs meeting yours in short slaps, the length of him filling you only to leave fully, then slam back.

“How bad do you want it?”

You stood there, under him, a sweaty and whimpering mess, hair all over the place while your cheeks were glowing from the heat. Puffs of air making your chest move quickly as he kept on fucking you to oblivion. It was the perfect scene, the perfect view, not even all the money in the world could pay for what Levi had right now, right in front of him.

“ _So much… so, so, so much”_ you moaned as he grabbed your thighs tighter, holding until you could feel his nails sunken into your flesh, the pain joining with all the pleasure you were feeling. “Please, _I need to touch you.”_

He gave you a small nod and reached for under you, undoing the knot around your wrists without even looking, skillful fingers dancing around yours, his pace never slowing down. _How much stamina does this old man have?_

As soon as you felt your hands free, they jolted to his neck, enveloping him and bringing his whole body even closer as your ankles crossed above his lower back. You could feel the heat from his body against yours, the fire inside you joining his as you felt like you were going through full combustion. Didn’t feel like winter anymore.

His hands now grabbed your hips and his movements quickened, proven possible from your previous thoughts. Your fingers now rested on his cheeks as you kept eye contact, mouth parted so you would let out mewls of full pleasure.

“ _Kiss me”_ you said, aching for him. You needed him closer, even when it seemed impossible.

He didn’t stop, but you could see the apprehension in his expression. _Did you say something wrong?_ All the semester, you were longing for his lips. Wondering if you would ever have the pleasure to taste him, to feel his hands all over you as you kissed tenderly — to _connect_ in ways that didn’t feel belonging to this world.

Now you had the taste of everything _but_ his lips. And you _needed_ them.

_Did I fuck—_

Before you had the chance to finish your thought, his lips were on yours, and you were quick to hold his jaw, feeling the strands of his dark hair tickling your fingers. He tasted like the tea he was having before — _mint_ — and his shallow breaths didn’t seem to be a problem. Never have you thought that Levi was a slow kisser, but his movements were just perfectly timed, his tongue feeling yours as he explored the new territory and you let him guide the whole trip, not daring to interfere as you were enjoying everything.

You didn’t even notice that his thrusts slowed, as if he was more focused on kissing you; and that didn’t bother you, not even a little bit. You just knew you had gotten addicted, and this man had now ruined every future moment with other partners for you. _You wanted him, and now you had that, leaving wasn’t an option._

Breaking the connection, he watched your expression, not daring to move farther, noses still touching. He ran his thumb under your eyes and you felt the wetness there, not noticing that you had some tears accumulated.

“ _You really are_ _perfect, huh?”_ He said, to your surprise.

That caught you off-guard. You now stared, wide eyed as he just rolled his. With a small chuckle coming from you from all the euphoria you had in your system now after the praise, he let a small ‘ _tch’_ and went back to his previous pace — _again —_ without any warning.

The quicker he went, the more you felt your release coming. You decided to sneak one of your hands down to help yourself when he grabbed your wrist again, putting it on his shoulder and replacing with his own fingers that now rubbed your clit. You let out a loud moan and he bit on your lip, holding your jack with his free hand, making sure you weren’t going to get you two caught.

You couldn’t hold it anymore, the way he fucked you, the vicious rubbing on your little nub and how his passionate kisses dominated you fully. With a quick jolt of electricity running all over you, you came; back arching until your chest glued to his and your head was thrown back.

You’d think he would slow his pace, but the man kept on thrusting onto you through your orgasm, making your sensitive body want to run away, but his hands weren’t letting you break the closeness. With a loud moan muffled by his own mouth, you had your chest heaving from the deep breaths.

“Please-please _cum inside”_ you now begged, noticing his own breaths were becoming shallower and he was only meeting you halfway now. You just needed him to mark you, to _claim you as his._

A loud groan came from him following you, twitches of his cock inside you as he painted you in white from the inside out. You pressed your nails on his nape and let him bite your neck, pretty sure it was going to leave another mark.

Coming down from the high, the man gave a few pecks onto your lips before stepping away so you could sit, cum now dripping down your thighs and falling on his desk. You noticed he was still watching, so you looked deep into his eyes as you ran a finger through his masterpiece, leading it into your mouth as you tasted both of you.

He clicked his tongue and shook his head. “ _Fucking tease.”_

You smiled and watched as he cleaned the mess you left on his dick with the handkerchief, buttoning his pants and adjusting his dress shirt before giving you your sweater. You rose a brow and he rolled his eyes.

“C’mon, you’re gonna freeze your tits out.”

Chuckling, you grabbed it and started to put your clothes back on.

“So… are you going to tell me this was a mistake and that it was a one-time thing?” You felt brave enough to ask, knowing how things like this usually broke down.

The man turned in your direction, clearly confused as you didn’t care to watch him.

“Why do you think that?”

“I just… I don’t know…”

He didn’t seem amused with the idea of stopping now. You went back to the other side of the desk as he grabbed a bottle of cleaning liquids, spraying it where you had marked with your sweat and rubbing it with another handkerchief. _Jesus, how many of those does he have?_

Levi paused, his eyes now scanning the essay you had just grabbed back from the floor, not even sure how it fell there — _since you were too busy being railed by a sex god._

Leaving the cleaning, he grabbed you by your nape, watching you down with authority. You felt his lips ghosting yours, a feeling you would never be sick of.

“Come back on Monday” he ordered, almost in a soundly whisper. “We will work on that.”

You nodded and parted your lips, inviting his to join.

“ _Amongst other things”_ he added, falling back into the kiss.


End file.
